Tu y yo solos
by Mikan15sakura
Summary: Que pasara cuando los padres de Mikan y Natsume se vayan de viaje juntos y sus hijos se queden solos en 1 casa. Lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

La madre de Mikan levantaba esa mañana a su hija querida GOLPEANDO UNA SARTEN.

-Hijaaa despierta.

-*Tapandose los oídos* Mamá ya me levantó.

-Hija te tengo contar algo

-¿Que pasa mamá?

-Me iré de viaje con mi amiga Kaoru así que te quedaras sola con su hiji,Natsume, aquí.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Tranquila mi amor solo será una semana, en una semana no puede pasar nada o ¿si? *pregunto la madre de Mikan con una sonrisa pícara*

-Claro que no mamá.Que estpideces dices *dijo Mikan con la cara como un tomate*

-Hija estás roja. Tranquila te doy mi permiso, pero cuidado no quiero ser abuela tan pronto.

-QUE DICES MAMÁ.

-Ahora ve y preparate que tu amor Natsume llegara pronto jijiji.

-Fuera *dijo mikan cerrando la puerta enfadada*

POV MIKAN

Como mi madre me puede hacer esto. Tengo que admitir que Natsume es muy guapo. PERO QUE PIENSAS MIKAN. BAKAAAA.

POV NORMAL

De repenten tocan el timbre

POV MIKAN

Me tengo que apurar.


	2. Suegra?

La madre de Mikan abrió la puerta y se encontró con nuestro azabache favorito.

-Buenos días señora.

-Hola,cielo,no seas modesto llamame Yuka.

-Vale.

-Pasa, sientete como en tu casa.

-Gracias.

En ese momento nuestra castaña bajaba las escaleras, con una ropa,vaya ropa.

Mikan llevaba una falda negra corta con vuelo,un top pegado al cuerpo de color azul,unas botas negras y una coleta alta con un lazo preciosa.

POV NATSUMEN

Está es mikan, si como yo la recuerdo era una chica con 2 coletitas y ha cambiado, creo que me divetida.

POV NORMAL

-¿ Qué tanto miras ? *dijo Mikan con una sonrisa en la cara*

-Nada fresitas.

-¿Cómo?

1..2...3

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarlas?  
-Tú me las enseñaste, guapa.

Mikan iba a decir algo cuando de repente su madre la llamó.

-Hija ven a saludar a Kaoru.

-Ya voy mamá.

-Hola Mikan*la saluda Kaoru*

-Hola señora.

-No seas tímida, llamame suegra, ya que lo seras en un futuro ¿ A qué si Natsy?

-Hmp *dijo Natsume sin interés.

-Bueno mejor la llamo Kaoru *dijo Mikan*

-Vale, pero lo llegaras a ser.

-Hija ya nos vamos cuiden la casay si hacen algo cuidado acuerdate QUE NO QUEREMOS SER ABUELAS TAN PRONTOS.

-Adios *dijo Mikan con la cara roja como un tomate*

Desde esedïa empezö la vida de Natsume y Mikan ( Aunque solo será durante 1semana o tal vez ¿ más?.

GRACIAS POR LEER ^^


	3. Beso pasado por ¿zumo?

-Por fin se han ido *dice Mikan con alivio* La mia es una pesada ¿ y la tuya ?

-Hmp.

-¿ No sabes contestar algo más ?

-Hmp

-Pff

POV NATSUME

La voy a molestar un rato, esta semana me divertiré mucho.

POV NORMAL

-¿ Quieres algo de beber ?

-No , fresitas.

-No me llames así *dice Mikan con cara de enfado e inflando los mofletes*

-Vale,fresitas.

-Esta va a ser una semana muy larga *dijo Mikan dirigiendose a la cocina*

-HMP.

De repente se oyó un gritó proveniente de cierta castaña.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Natsume sale corriendo y se encuentra con una Mikan tirada en el suelo y con toda la ropa y la cara llena de zumo de naranja.

-¿ Acaso eres baka ? *dijo natsume*

-Mo Natsume ayudame.

Natsume la agarra de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse. Mikan tiene los ojos cerrados por el zumo.

POV NATSUME

Se ve tan mona con esa cara, pero que piensas Natsume. Y está tan cerca podría...

-Natsu iba a decir Mikan cuando fue callado por los labios de Natsume. La oji ambarse sorprendió mucho pero correspondio el beso. Al principio fue un tierno beso pero después se convirtio en uno apasionado. Pero se quedaron sin oxígeno (yo: Porque siempre pasara eso ^^ Natsume: tu lo escribiste yo:ya lo se ;( )

-Me voy a mi cuarto * dijo Natsume con indiferencia*

BUENO AQUÍ SE ACABA OTRO CAPÍTULO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. OS QUIERO ^^.


	4. ¿ Te gusto ?

Mikan estaba en su habitación tranquila pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en la cocina.

POV MIKAN

Porque lo abra hecho, ese fue mi primer beso. Seguro que para él solo es un juego, lo habra hecho más veces. Ya Mikan olvidalo.

POV NORMAL

Natsume se acababa de duchar y salió del baño sin camisa y con el pelo mojado.

-El baño ya está libre *dijo Natsume con indiferencia*

-Na-natsume qué haces asi*dijo mijan sonrojada*

-¿ Te gusta lo qué ves ? *dijo natsume con cara pícara*

-Baa-kaaa vistete.

-te lo puedo enseñar desde más cerca *dijo Natsume mientas se acercaba a la castaña lentamente*

-Ba-kaa,nooooo

-Tranquila.

Natusme se subió encima de Mikan y la aguantó de los brazos.

-Bajateee Natsume.

-Calmate, fresitas, te gustara.

-¿ Qué me vas a hacer ? *dijo Mikan asustada*

Natsume la agarró del pelo y la beso con mucha pasión. Era un beso apasionado y por sorpressa Natsume metío su lengua en la boca de Mikan. Cuando por fin les falto el aire, Natsume la soltó y se bajó.

-Te gustó, fresitas.

-Baaaaa-kaaaaa, vete *le grito la oji ambar tirandole una almohada*

Mikan se fue a bañar, pero seguía roja como un tomate.


	5. Un amor pasado por tarta

Nuestra castaña se estaba duchando tranquilamente, había sido un día muy agotador no aguantaba más.

POV MIKAN

Natsume es baka, como se le ocurre hacerme eso no lo perdonare. Pero porque me gustó tanto ese beso, no lo se pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

POV NORMAL

Mikan ya había terminado de bañarse y se puso su pijama, era uno corto, azul y rojo con la bandera americana.

Se dirigió a la cocina a comer y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. ¡ ESTABA LA MESA PUESTA Y CON LA COMIDA YA PREPARADA!

-Natsume ¿tú hiciste esto? *pregunto Mikan sorprendida*

-Si, me moría de hambre y tú parecía que no ibas asalir en horas.

-Moo natsume no seas tan malo *dijo Mikan inflando sus cachetes como una niña pequeña*

-ji *se rio un segundo Natsume*

-¿ Natsume te has reído, te hassss reído ?

-Claro que no, baka, vamos a comer.

-Valeeeee itadakimasu.*Mikan empezó a comer como una loca y sin parar*

-Oye, fresitas, si comes tanto te vas a poner gorda.

-Claro que no *dijo ella con la boca llena*

-Aa verdad se me olvidaba que ya lo estas *dijo el azabace con una sonrisa burlona*

-MOOO Natsume dejame ya.

-Si habla mientras comes te atragantaras baka.

-Claro que no baka.

-Que siiiii.

-aaaaaahhhggg * hizo Mikan fingiendo que se ahogaba y tirandose al suelo*

-Frestitas no fingas, ES MUY OBVIO.

\- M- ah-g- *Mikan sigio fingiendo*

-¿ Fresitas? *gritó natsume preocupado*

Al ver que Mikan no contestaba Natsume fue a ayudarla y se la encontro en el suelo.

-¡MIIIIIKANNNN!

POV MIKAN

Ha dicho mi nombre, no puede ser.

Cuando Natsume se iba acercando Mikan lo cogió del brazo y le echo un trozo de tarta en la cara.

-JAJAJ has caido *dijo Mikan riendose*

-Fresitas me vengare *dijo Natsume hiendose enfadado a su cuarto*


	6. La venganza parte 1

Este es el segundo día que Natsume vive co Mikan que les deparara a estos tortolitos hoy.

Mikan se levantaba temprano hoy, ya que pensar que el azabache estaba en el cuarto de al lado la ponía inesplicablemente nerviosa.( Porqué será )

Nuestra castaña eratan curiosa que olvidandose del dicho: La curiosidad mató al gato. Fue a ver si Natsume estaba en la habitación. Cuando entró en está la encontró totalmente vacía.

-¿ Dónde estará ? *se preguntó Mikan*

-¿ Me buscabas ? *pregunto Natsume agarrandola por la cintura*

-Ba-kaaa sueltame.

-Y si no quiero.

\- ¡ QUE ME SUELTES NATSUME !

-Vale pero, ¿qué me daras a cambio ?

-Nada idiota.

-Pues no te dejo marcharte.

-MOO Natsume no quiero jugar dejame.

-Si me haces caso te dejare ir.

-Vaaalee *contestó la oji ambar resignada*

-A ver que podría pedirte... ya se.

-¿ Qué quieres ?  
\- Que te subas la falda *dijo el pelinegro con una mirada pícara*

-Ba-kaa como podría hacer eso *dijo Mikan sonrojada*

-Si nolo haces no te suelto,tú eliges.

-Valeee pero rápido.

-OK *dijo Natsume sonriendo*

Mikan se empezó a levantar la falda lentamente hasta que lo hizo por completo y la volvio a bajar.

-Así que hoy son lunares jaja.

-PERRRRRRRVERRRRTIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOO *El grito de Mikan se sintió en todo Japón*

\- Esta es mi venganza, aunque todavía no acabado.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?! A que te refieres Natsume.

-Ya lo

Ya listos los dos se fueron a la Academia Alice, si ellos ya eran compañeros de clase y se sientan uno al lado del otro. Que curioso hasta ahora nunca uno había mostrado interés por el otro, pero creo que eso ha cambiado mucho ^^.


	7. Es tierno

Una vez en las escuela las clases fueron sencillas y normales hasta que llegó la clase de MATEMÁTICAS CON JIN-JIN ( Así lo llama Mikan pero su nombre es Jinno-sensei ) , él es el profesor más temible de Gakuen Alice.

Mientras Jin-jin daba la clase, cierto azabache y cierta astaña se pusieron a hablar y pelaerse ( ya saben a quein me refiero ejem Mikan ejem y Natsume ).

-Señorita Sakura y señor Hugya ya que les gusta tanto hablar, tendran que hacer un trabajo de 1000 palabras sobre porque no se puede hablar en clase. ¡ ES PARA MAÑANA !

-Moo Jin-jin tenga piedad.

-Callese, o les pongo de 10000.

-Ves lo que has conseguido, baka.

-Es por tu culpa, idiota.

-¡ Oigo ruidossss!

Cuando acabaron las clases los chicos se dirigierona sus casas, allí comieron,se ducharon y al fin llegó la hora tan deseada ( es sarcasmo ), LA DEL TRABAJO.

-Lunares, empesemos el trabajo, si no el estúpido de Jinno nos castigara.

-Mo Jin-jin es muy estricto.

-Callate y empesemos.

Después de un largo rato de duro trabajo, a Natsume le extrañó que Mikan no estuviera hablando y cuando miró estaba dormida en su hombro.

-Fresitas, fresitas despierta.

-Cinco minutos más mamá *dijo Mikan dormida*

Mikan se empezó a acomodar más y acabo dormida en el regaso de Natsume.

POV NATSUME

Que mona esta así dormida, pero que dices Natsume , pareces baka. Pero está tan linda que me darían ganas de protegerla por siempre, pero que digo.

POV NORMAL

Natsume continuo haciendo el trabajo y dejó que Mikan durmiera tranquilamente. Cuando termino cargó a la castaña como una princes, la acostó en su cama y la tapó.

-Que descanses Mikan.

Quien pensaría que el frío Natsume podriía llegar a ser tierno,inclus mono. Pero lo que no sabía nuestro pelinegro, era que cierta castaña estaba hace un rato despierta y había visto y oído todo.

POV MIKAN

Natsume, porqué Natsume me ha tratado tan bien, no lo se. Lo único que se ahora mismo es que mi corazón no para de latir a mil por hora y me arde la cara. ¿ Qué será este sentimiento de calides que noto en mi pecho ?


	8. ¿ Celos ?

Esa mañana Mikan se levantó todavía nerviosa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

POV MIKAN

Todavia me arde la cara, porque no consigo olvidar lo que paso ayer. Natsume fue tan tierno, porque lo abra hecho (No lo se ni yo. Es broma ). No consigo que el corazón me deje de latir, late tan fuerte. No creo que pueda mirarle la cara a Natsume hoy.

POV NORMAL

Mikan ya vestida se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, pero allí estaba la persona que no quería ver, nuestro azabache favorito ^^.

-Bunos días, fresitas.

-Buenos días *dijo Mikan sin mirarlo*

-Termine el trabajo, baka, te quedaste dormida.

\- Ah, gracias*dijo Mikan sin prestarle atención*  
POV NATSUME

Que rara esta fresitas hoy, normalmente ya me habría gritado por insultarla y llamarla fresitas. Aquí pasa algomuy raro.

POV NORMAL

-Fresitas ¿ te ocurre algo ?  
-No.

-Bueno vamos a la academia que se nos hara tarde.

Las clases surgieron normalmente, con una exepción Mikan hoy estaba rara, como decirlo no estaba SUPER FELIZ COMO SIMPRE :). Y alguien lo noto.

-Baka, ¿ que te pasa hoy ?

-Nada, Hotaru

-te conozco, si no me lo dices dejaré de ser tu amiga.

-Vale pero aquí no.

Las dos fueron al cuarto de la limpieza y allí hablaron tranquilamente.

-Me vas a contar de una vez lo que te pasa, dijo Hotaru impaciente* Ella podíaser la reia del hielo , pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos era muy cariñosa, a su manera.

\- Bueno verás, es que ayer cuando estabamos haciendo el trabajo...Natsume.

-Otra vez ese idiota, ¿ que te hizo ahora ?

-Veras es que ayer, cuando estabamos haciendo el trabajo para Jin-jin, me quede dormida.

-¿ Y ?

\- Natsume me llevo en brazos a mi cama, me tapó y me deseo buenas noches.

-¿ Y qué pasa con eso ?

-Es que el siempre es muy frio conmigo y me trata mal, como la veez que me beso, seguro eso es normal para él.

-Espera,¿ Hugya te beso ?

-Si *dijo Mikan sonrojada*

POV HOTARU

De verdad Mikan no se ha dado cuenta que Hugya la quiere, tan baka como siempre.

POV NORMAL

-Mikan, ¿ de verdas no sabes que le pasa a Hugya ?

-No, ¿ qué es ? *dijo Mikan con estrellitas en los ojos *

-No te lo dire, lo descubriras tú sola.

-Moo Hotaru.

-De repente, se oyó un ruido en la puerta las chicas abrieron y se encontraron con un sonrojado Ruka-pyon.

-¿ Qué haces aquí Nogi ? *dijo Hotaru*

\- Lohe oido todo, tranquilas no se los dire a nadie.

-Gracias Ruka-pyon *dijo mikan, alegre*

-Más te vale. *dijo Hotaru*

-Como compensacion, Sakura, te invito a comer.

-SIIIIII, graciasss.

-Bueno yo me voy a mi laboratoria, adios * se despidió Hotaru.

Ruka y Mikan se fueron a la cafetería hablando muy felices, pero sierto pelinegro los observaba con cara de odio.

POV NATSUME

Que hace fresitas con Ruka y por qué ella se ve tan feliz. Si esta mañana ni me hablaba, pero en cambio con él... Aghhh voy a hablar con ella.

-Fresitas, ¿ qué haces con Ruka ?

-Me ha invitado a comer.

-Después será, tengo que hablar contigo.

-No puede ser luego.

-NO *dijo Natsume llevandose a Mikan a rastras al cuarto de limpieza, otra vez.

-Baka, porque no me hablabas esta mañana.

-Por nada.

-No mientas dimelo.

-Nada dije.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que mi venganza no había acabado.

-Si.

-Pues hasta que no me lo digas, me vengaré.

-Vale, no te lo dire *dijo Mikan hiendose enfadada*

POV MIKAN

No se lo dire, es baka, segur que yo soy solo un juego para él. Pero tengo miedo , ¿ qué me hara ?


	9. Venganza parte 2

Después de un largo día de clase Natsume y Mikan, volvieron a casa.

POV MIKAN

Estoy nerviosa, no he podido olvidar las palabras de Natsume. Creo que me daré un baño para refrescar mis ideas.

POV NORMAL

Mikan se estaba bañando cuando de repente un astuto pelinegro ( Ya saben de quien hablo ), entró sigilosamente y le robó su ropa.

Cuando Mikan se dio cuenta, se envolvió en la toalla y fue a buscar a Natsume.

-¡ NATSUUUMEEEE !

-¿ Qué te pasa, fresitas ?

\- ¿ Dondé está mi ropa ?

\- La tengo yo.

\- Dámela.

-Si quieres que te la dé, dime lo que te pasaba esta mañana.

-Noo *dijo Mikan intenando quitarle la ropa*

En ese momento a nuestra castaña, se le cayó la toalla.

POV MIKAN

Se me ha caido.

POV NORMAL

-Fre-sii-tas, que guapa *dijo Natsume qtragando saliva*

-Bakaaaaaa ( ese grito se oyó en todo Japón ) *dijo Mikan quitandole la ropa y pegandoleuna cachetada*

Mikan se fue a su cuarto y se encerró allí.

POV MIKAN

No aguanto más, Natsume es un baka, como se atreve a hacerme esto. Y encima me ha visto, me iré a casa de Hotaru. No puedo seguir así.

POV NORMAL

La oji ambar le escribío una carta a el azabache y se fue llorando.

POV NATSUME

La baka todavía no ha salido, estará muy enfadada, soy un idiora. Iré a buscarla.

POV NORMAL

-Fresitas, abre *dijo Natsume tocando la puerta*

Como Mikan no abría, así que Natsume abrió la puerta él solo.

-Fresitas, ¿ dónde estas ?

De repente el pelinegro voi una nota en la almohada que decía:

 _Querido Natsume_

 _No aguantó más tus bromas, no se porque me haces todo esto , ¿ qué te he hecho yo ?. Ya da igual, seguro que yo solo soy un juguete para ti. Sabes esta mañana no te hablaba, porque yo vi como anoche me llevabas a mi cama . No entendí porque lo hiciste, pero ya no quiero saberlo. Cuídate._

 _Mikan_

POV NATSUME

O no, soy un idiota, por mi culpa ELLA se ha ido. Iré a buscarla, le pediré ayuda a Ruka. Él sabra donde está, parece que aparte de ser mi mejor amigo también es el de Mikan. Eso me pone un poco celoso, no se por que. Voy a encontrarla.


	10. Te encontraré

Natsume estaba tan preocupado por Mikan, que no le importó que fuera estaba lloviendo.

POV NATSUME

Mierda, esta lloviendo. A fresitas le asustan los rayos, la he oído gritar cuando llueve. Seguro que esta asusta y perdida por ahí,iré yo solo, después se lo contaré a Ruka.

POV NORMAL

Natsume salió corriendo hacia casa de Hotaru , ( Os preguntareís como sabe donde vive, es que un día hicieron ellos y 2 chicos más un trabajo para clase, fue en casa de la pelinegra ). Cuando llegó el azabache toco fuertemente la puerta. Hotaru salió a ver quien tocaba.

\- ¿ Qué quieres Hugya ?

-¿ Esta la baka por aquí ?

\- Quien, Mikan,no.

-Mierda.

-¿ Le ha pasado algo ?

-Bueno, te lo cuento después, ire a buscarla.

-Como le hagas algo te mato.

Natsume salió corriendo y buscó a la castaña por toda la ciudad. Hasta que oyó un llanto, proveniente de detrás de una fuente.

\- ¿ Hola ?-

-Hola.

-Espera,¿ fresitas ?

-¿ Natsume ? *dijo Mikan gimoteando*

-¡Mikaaannn! Por fin te encuentro, te he buscado por toda la ciudad. Volvamos a casa.

-No Natsume, no aguanto más.

-Mikan, lo siento, por favor volvamos a casa . Te vas a resfriar.

-Nooooo. *dijo Mikan llorando*

POV NATSUME

No puedo verla así.

POV NORMAL

Natsume la abraza con cariño.

-Lo siento, vo siento. He sido un idiota perdoname por favor.

-Vale, yo tambien lo siento. Te has preocupado por mi. *dijo Mikan secandose las lagrimas*

\- Claro que no baka, solo pensaba que si no te encontraba Hotaru me mataría.

-Moo, Natsume.

-Vamos *dijo Natsume cogiendole la mano*

-SIII *asintío Mikan*


	11. Sus sentimientos

Cuando llegaron a su casa inmediatamente cada uno llamó a sus mejores amigo, ellos estaban muy preocupados , tenian 1000 llamadas perdidas de Hotaru y de y y Ruka se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro y Hotaru y Mikan a la habitación de la castaña.

 **En la habitación de Natsume:**

\- Así que amigo ¿ qué paso ? *dijo Ruka*

\- Bueno es que, como fresitas no quería decirme lo que le pasaba, le gaste una pequeña broma.

\- ¿ Qué clase de broma?

\- Le quite su ropa mientras se duchaba y cuando vino a cogerla se le cayó la toalla.

-¡ QUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ¿ Y como reaccionó ella ? *dijo Ruka sonrojado*

\- Se fue de la casa.

\- ¿ Qué hiciste tú ?

-La fui a buscar y la encontré llorando en una fuente.

-Amigo ¿ y que era lo que le pasaba esta mañana ?

\- Que estaba nerviosa porque la noche anterior, se quedó dormiday la cargé a su cama.

-¡ QUUEEEEE ! ¿ Por qué hiciste eso ?

\- Es que así dormida se veía tan mona.

-Natsume ¿ a ti te gusta Mikan ?

\- Quee, claro que no , como me va a gustar esa baka.

-No mientas, te conozco.

-Vale, si y que a ti también te gusta, vi como la mirabas hoy. *dijo Natsume celoso*

-En realidad a mi me gusta Hotaru *dijo Ruka sonrojado*

\- ¿ Y cuando te le vas a confesar ?

\- No lo se.

-Hazlo hoy o se lo digo yo.

¡ QUEEEEE ! Vale.

 **En la habitación de Mikan:**

\- ¿ Mikan qué pasó con Hugya ?

-Veras, es que como no le quería decir a Natsume o que me pasaba, me gastó una broma.

-¿ Qué broma ?

-Mientras me bañaba me quitó la ropa, y cuando se la iba a quitar yo, seme cayó la toalla *dijo Mikan sonrojada*

-¿ Y qué hiciste después ?

Me escapé de la casa.

-Me lo imaginaba, ÉL vino a buscarte a mi casa muy preocupado.

\- ¿ En serio ? *dijo Mikan más sonrojada*

\- Mikan , ¿ a ti te gusta Natsume ?

\- Que-ee dices, si es un pervertido.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- Si, pero a ti te gusta Ruka.

\- ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? *pregunto Hotaru roja como un tomate*

\- Vi como lo mirabas. ¿ Y cuándo te le vas a confesar ?

\- No lo se.

-Hazlo hoy, o se lo digo yo.

-Si no hay mas remedio.


	12. Pervertido

Cuando terminaron de hablar, todos bajaron al salón. Inexplicablemente Ruka y Hotaru tenían a cara muy roja ( por qué será ^^ )

\- A ver tortolitos os vamos a dejar solos un rato y nosotros daremos un paseo *dijo Natsume con cara pícara*

-Si, si , quédense tranquilos. *dijo Mikan*

-Y ustedes tampoco hagan nada *dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa traviesa*

-Pe-pe-rooo que dices Hotaru *dijo Mikan con la cara roja como un tomate*

-Ya vámonos, fresitas, dejémoslos solos.

-Hagan lo que quieran.

Una vez que Mikan y Natsume se fueron, Ruka y Hotaru empezaron a hablar.

-Ruka , Hotaru *dijeron los dos a la vez*

-Empieza tu *dijo Ruka*

-No, empieza tú *dijo Hotaru*

-Me gustas *dijeron los dos a la vez*

Los dos se sonrojaron y al ver Ruka A SU HOTARU así, no aguanto más. Ruka se acercó lentamente y la besó con dulzura.

 **Mientras tanto, eun un callejón 3 metros atrás**

-Mo, Natsume , no camines tan rápido.

-Y tu no camines tan LENTO.

De repente Natsume dejó de oir a Mikan y cuando se giró ya no estaba.

\- ¡MIKAAANNNN!

En un callejón 3 metros atrás

-Natsume, dónde estas.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una gatita perdida. Quieres divertirte guapa. *dijo un hombre*

-No gracias, ya yo me iba.

Mikan intentó huir, pero el hombre la acorraló contra la pared del callejón.

-Tranquila guapa, te va a gustar.

El hombre empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a mikan.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *gritó Mikan asustada*

 **Con Natsume**

POV NATSUME

Ese grito parecía el de Mikan.

POV NORMAL

Natsume salío corriendo hacia el grito y allí se encontró con una Mikan sin camisa sienso besada por un pervertido.

-Maldito, eres hombre muerto.¡ SUELTALA! *dijo Natsume con ira y odio*

\- ¿ Naysume ? *sollozo Mikan*

\- Pero, a quien tenemos aquí a un caballero andante, vamos a ver si te crees tan valiente.

El hombre le empieza a acariciar un pecho a Mikan.

-Ahhhh *dijo llorando Mikan*

-Dejala o te las verás conmigo * le dijo Natsume*

-¿ Qué me harás si sigo ?

El pervertido beso a Mikan en los labios mientras seguía acariciándole .

\- ¡Vas a morir MALDITO !

Natsume fue a por el pervertido y le empezó a pegar.

-Natsume, lo vas a matar , suéltalo *suplico Mikan llorando*

-Vale, lo haré por ti.

Mikan no paraba de llorar, así que Natsume la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mikan, él te rompió la camisa así que toma mi chaqueta.

-Gracias *dijo Mikan secándose las lagrimas*


	13. Pasión

Cuando llegaron a casa estaban Ruka y Hotaru cogidos de la mano y sonrojados.

\- ¿ Qué ha pasado ? ¿ Por qué llevas el abrigo de Natsume ?

A Mikan se le cae una lagrima.

\- Que le has hecho Hugya *dice Hotaru ( evidentemente )

-Yo nada *dice Natsume con ira*

-Hotaru *Mikan empieza a llorar*

-Se lo digo yo Mikan, tranquila.

\- Lo que pasó fue, que Mikan se perdió y cuando la encontré un pervertido la estaba besando y después...

-¡ QUEEEEEE! *dicen los dos a la vez*

\- Ya lo maté tranquilos, ese no volverá a hacer eso.

-Mikan no llores más por favor *Natsume la abraza*

-Natsumeeee *solloza Mikan*

-Tranquila nadie ta va a poder dañar más, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Natsume. *dice Mikan secándose las lagrimas*

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, *dijo Ruka*

-Te llamare luego, cuídala *dijo Hotaru*

-Mikan, ha sido un día largo, vamos a dormir.

-Natsume, no quiero dormir sola, ¿ dormirías conmigo ?

-Claro que sí, tranquila yo te protegeré.

Una vez que se pusieron el piajama los dos se acostaron a dormir. Natsume no se durmío, hasta que Mikan lo hizo.

Pero un ruido lo despertó. Mikan estaba llorando y gritando en sueños.

-Mikan, ¿ qué te pasa ? , despierta.

\- ¿ Natsume eres tú ?

-¿ Qué te pasa ?

-Pesadilla.

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí.

-Lo que más me duele ahora, es que todavía tengo el sabor de sus labios.

Natsume no lo pudo resistir más y la besó con dulzura y mucho amor y Mikan lo correspondió.

-¿ Te quite el sabor ?

\- Aún no.

Natsume la besa otra vez, pero ahora con mas pasión. Poco a poco Natsume fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca y saboreando su sabor.

POV MIKAN

Me encantan los labios de natsume, es como un vicio para mi. Sus besos son tan dulces y sus manos tan cálidas.

POV NATSUME

Los labios de Mikan son tan suaves y su cuerpo tan cálido. No me puedo aguantar más, la amo.

POV NORMAL

Mikan se fue recostando en la cama lentamente y Natsume se empezó a subir encima de Mikan

-Mikan te amo.

-Y yo a ti Natsume.

Natsume besó a Mikan con pasión y empezó a bajar a su cuello. Y ya sabeís el resto ^^.


	14. Nos han pillado

Cuando se despertaron esa mañana de sábado, estaban muy felices.

-Buenos días Natsy.

-Buenos días, Mikan.

\- ¿ Te gusto lo de anoche ?

\- Siii mucho *dijo Mikan sensualmente*

-Mikan vamos a ver una peli.

-Claro, Natsy.

-Que no me llames así.

Los dos bajan al salón y se sientan en el sofá.

-NATSYYYY *dijo Mikan para molestar a su novioooooooooooo*

-Vas a ver, fresitas.

Natsume se sube encima de mikan y para que no se escape le sujeta sus pies con sus la besa apasionadamente y va bajando al cuello.

En ese momento abren la peurta ¡SON LAS MADRES DE MIKAN Y NATSUME! Y a ellos no les da tiempon reaccionar.ç

¡ Chicos ya estamos aquí, no seremos abuelas tan pronto verdad.

-Hijo ¿ qué haces encima de Mikan ?

-Em-mm nada.

-Hijita ¿ qué tienes en el cuello?

\- Ahh-hh nada.

-HIJITOS NO ESTARÍAN HACIENDO NIETECITOS VERDAD?

-Emm estábamos viendo una peli.ç

-Y porque la tele está apagada.

-Hijito y ¿porqué tu mano está dentro de la camisa de Mikan ?

-EMMMMM

-OS HEMOS PILLADO.

-Mama no es lo que parece *dijo Natsume*

-Si, solo estábamos conociedonios más de cerca.

-Fresitas, para que lo dices.

-Uyy, lo siento Natsy ^^.

-Natsy? * pregunto Yuka

-Fresitas? HIJO SE LAS HAS VISTO *pregunto Kaoru*  
-Natsy ¿ qué hacemos ?

-No lo se fresitas.

-NOS ALEGRAMOS MUCHO QUE SEAN PAREJA.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¿ Podeis CONOCEROS MEJOR pero cuidado, no queremos ser abuelas

-Me da su permiso, señora Kaoru * pregunto Mikan emocionada*

-Claro que si nuera.

Cara de Natsume xx


	15. ¿ Quieres?

Natsume y Mikan despuésde que los descubrieran se marcharón a clase cogidos de la mano.

-Natsy.

-¿ Qué ? - dijo Natsume enfadado porque Mikan lo llamara así.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti fresitas.

-Pero...

-Pero ¿ qué ?

\- Nada, solo que no me lo has preguntado.

\- Preguntar el qué.

-Mooo Natsume, a veces si que eres baka.-Mikan se va enfadada.

-Natsume corre, la cogé del brazo y la pega a él.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Mikan?  
-Claro que sí.

EN EL COLEGIO

Hotaru y Ruka notan distintos a sus amigos.

-Baka, dime de unas vez porque estás tan feliz.

-Es que...

-¿ Quéee ?

\- Ya soy la novia de Natsume.

Hotaru se acerca a Natsume.

-Huyga.

-¿ Qué?

-Cómo le hagas daño te mato. -Dijo Hotaru agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa.

En ese momento entra Narumi.

-Buenos días mis amores, hoy os traigo a un nuevo alumno. Entra, no seas tímido.

NOTA DELA AUTORA

Chicos perdonadme por no haber escrito en un largo tiempo pero no he podido. Disfrutad del capítulo espero que os guste. OS QUIERO MUCHOOO ^^.


	16. Un nuevo alumno

Entra un chico pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes, todas las chicas se derriten menos nuestras amigas Mikan y Hotarru.

-Hola, soyAkayama Kirito , un placer conoseros.- El chico se queda mirando a nuestra castaña favorita, y lo raro es que ella a él también.

\- A ver quién podría enseñarte el instituto. Ya sé,Mikan-chan ¿ se lo enseñarías tú ?.

-Claro.-dijo la oji ambar sonriendo.

Mikan y Kirito se fueron a ver el instituto.

-Bueno, Sakura-san gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada, me puedes llamar Mikan.

-Y tu a mi Kirito.

-Bueno este es el patio.

En ese momento pasa por ahí Natsume y los ve riendose y hablando, y se pone celoso.

El azabache se acerca rapidamente.

-Fresitas, vamos a comer.

-A si es que le estaba enseñando el patio.

-Da igual, te puedes ir Mikan.

Natsume lo mira concara de odio. Él coge de la mano a Mikan a SU Mikan y se la lleva enfadado.

-Fresitas, no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

\- Pero, me cae bien.

-A mi no, está enamorado de ti.

\- ¿ Alguien está celoso ?

-Claro que no - .- Dice Natsume SONROJADO.

-Que sii.

-Baka.

Natsume la coge y la pega a su árbol favorito, el de las flores Sakura, y la besa con pasión. Ese beso fue tierno pero a la vez apasionado, en él se demostraban que se querian.*_*


End file.
